Nuestras tardes en Facebook
by Maka Rune Rune
Summary: Los chicos de Inazuma al parecer tienen Facebook. ¿Os haréis una idea de como lo usarán? (Inspirada en el fanfic de Belu-Saku)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas! Antes de todo, aviso que ESTA IDEA LA SAQUÉ DE UN FANFIC DE INAZUMA TAMBIÉN. ME GUSTÓ COMO ESTABA RELATADA Y DEMÁS Y QUISE PROBAR YO. Sólo copiaré la manera en la que está relatada, pero la "historia" es completamente mía.**

**Nombre: **Nuestras tardes en Facebook.

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven.

**Parejas:**(No hay ni principales ni secundarias. Pero algunas estarán más marcadas.) Goenji x Shirou, Rococo x Fidio, Goushu x Ryuu, Windy x Ryuu, Dylan x Marky, leve Marky x Fidio, Endou x Kazemaru, Nagumo x Suzuno, leve Nagumo x Heat, Nepper x Heat, Fudou x Kidou, Hiroto x Midorikawa, Aphrodi fabulous, y algunas más.

**Idea sacada de: **"Facebook a lo Inazuma" de Belu-Saku, aquí mismo también, en Fanfiction. ¡Os la recomiendo leer, seguro os reiréis muchísimo.

**No estaba tranquila si no decía que la idea no era mía, no me gusta llevarme el crédito de cosas que no son mías. Sólo diré, que la historia sí es mía, pero la manera de escribirla/relatarla es de Belu-Saku. Simplemente, de su fanfic también, saqué ideas tal como los traductores erróneos y demases.**

* * *

**Negrita** los estados.

_Cursiva_ los "me gusta.

Normal los comentarios y demás.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma no me pertenece, gracias al cielo es de Level-5, porque de seguro ellos hacen un mucho mejor trabajo de lo que cualquier otra empresa o ser humano podría hacer con él. Yo simplemente me dedico a hacer historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Rococo Urupa: **Recuerdo cuando le dimos la goleada del siglo a Fidio y su equipo. Fue tan bonito.**  
_A Endou Mamoru, Walter Mountain, Angelo Gabrinni, Goenji Shuuya, Ryugo Someoka y a 21 personas más les gusta esto._  
Fidio Aldena: Qué cruel por tu parte.  
_A Windy Faster, Ryuu Skell, Shirou Fubuki, Kazemaru Ichirouta y Tachimukai Yuuki les gusta esto._  
Marco Masseratti: Nosotros nos esforzamos y eso es lo que cuenta.  
Endou Mamoru: ¡Así se habla, Marco!  
Goenji Shuuya: Tú calla que le has dado a me gusta al estado de Rococo.  
Ryuu Skell: ¡Y tú también!  
_A Shirou Fubuki le gusta esto._  
Goushu Flare: Ryuu-kun y Shirou-kun se han aliado para darle la lata a Goenji.  
Drago Hill: +1 a Flare aunque no entiendo por qué pone los -kun al final.  
Rococo Urupa: ¡Yo quiero que Fidio me ponga a mí el _-senpai_!  
_A Endou Mamoru le gusta esto._  
Mark Krueger: ¿Por qué dices eso, msr. Rococo?  
Fidio Aldena: A ti no te pongo ni el _-baka_, Urupa.  
_A Goenji Shuuya, Goushu Flare, Drago Hill, Shirou Fubuki, Windy Faster, Ryuu Skel personas más les gusta esto._  
Dylan Keith: ¡Ohhh! ¡Golpe bajo para Rococo Urupa!  
Luca: Fijo que vale mucho más ese comentario de Fidio que la goleada por parte de Rococo y demás a nuestro equipo.  
Rococo Urupa: ...  
Shirou Fubuki: Cambiando de tema; ¿alguien sabe dónde está Toramaru? Le dejé un disco de Nach Scratch y no me lo ha devuelto.  
Ryuu Skell: ¿También escuchas rap? Dios, qué ídolo.  
Goushu Flare: ¿Y yo sin enterarme de que escucháis rap? Qué patada en la boca tenéis, de verdad.  
Utsunomiya Toramaru: ¡Fubuki-kun, lo siento por lo del disco! Ahora mismo voy al instituto a dártelo.  
Jousuke Tsunami: ¿Cómo sabe el tío este que nos alojamos en la sede del Inazuma Japan del Raimon?  
_A Yuuki Tachimukai, Ryuuji Midorikawa, Kiyama Hiroto, Shirou Fubuki y a dos personas más les gusta esto._  
Ryuu Skell: Windy-san, me debes un juego de Pokémon.  
Drago Hill: ...  
Windy Faster: Ahora iba de camino a comprarlo.  
Goenji Shuuya: ¿Por qué te lo debe?  
Shirou Fubuki: Quizá mañana es el cumple de Ryuu-kun.  
Ryuu Skell: ¡U-UN ADIVINO! ¡Salvese quien pueda!  
Goushu Flare: A mí no me invitó.  
Goenji Shuuya: Ryuu-kun es el amo.  
_A Ryuu Skell y a Shirou Fubuki les gusta esto._  
Rococo Urupa: ¡Fidio, te amo!  
Fidio Aldena: ...¿Urupa?...  
Endou Mamoru: Hey, menos con Fidio-kun.  
Windy Faster: ¿Ryuu-kun, cuál quieres?  
Goenji Shuuya: Comprale el Final Fantasy IV y que se joda.  
Mark Krueger: Ese es un buen juego, Goenji.  
Windy Faster: ¡Comprado! Le he llamado por teléfono y me va dicho cuál quiere. Ryuu-kun es demasiado cursi algunas veces.  
Fidio Aldena: ¿Por qué cursi?  
Goushu Flare: Se ha puesto a decirle de todos los piropos a Faster por comprarle el juego. Y yo en plan incógnito.  
Ryuu Skell: ¿Estás con Windy-san, Flare-san?  
Windy Faster: Me lo he encontrado. Estaba comprando unas flores o algo.  
Rococo Urupa: Para Ryuu, fijo.  
Fidio Aldena: Me cuesta admitirlo pero, +1 a Urupa-senpai.  
Goushu Flare: ¡Mentira, no eran flores...! Callate, Faster que estoy por darte la colleja de tu vida. Y... ¡Fidio-kun le ha dicho el capitán _-senpai!_  
Aki Kino: Tenía que aparecer, sino no soy persona. A ver, Rococo-san x Fidio-kun, ¿no? Flare-san y Windy-san van tras Ryuu-kun los dos. Toramaru-kun se dirige a la casa de Fubuki-kun. Goenji-san, Endou-san, Marco-san, Marky-kun y Dylan-kun están ahí de relleno, y creo que eso es todo, ¿me equivoco?  
_A 72 personas les gusta esto._  
Goenji Shuuya: Stalker suprema.  
Rococo Urupa: ¿Cómo es eso de Rococo x Fidio?  
Raimon Natsumi: Pues que a Fidio le dolerá su trasero la próxima vez que vea a Rococo. Y, ¿Windy x Ryuu o Flare x Ryuu? ¡Vota tu favorita!  
Ryuuji Midorikawa: Windy x Ryuu.  
Kiyama Hiroto: Windy x Ryuu.  
Fudou Akio: Windy x Ryuu.  
Genda Koujiro: Windy x Ryuu.  
Sakuna Jirou: Windy x Ryuu.  
Goenji Shuuya: Flare x Ryuu.  
Goushu Flare: +1.  
Raimon Natsumi: Bulling a Goenji-kun  
Ryuuji Midorikawa: +1.  
Kiyama Hiroto: +2.  
Fudou Akio: +3.  
Genda Koujiro: +4.  
Sakuna Jirou: +5.  
Goenji Shuuya: Balonazo.  
Shirou Fubuki: Y dale con los balonazos.  
_A 50 personas les gusta esto._  
Ryuu Skell: ¡Windy me ha regalado el Pokémon Zafiro!  
Goushu Flare: Y encima lo abraza.  
Rococo Urupa: Yo veo celos en el ambiente~  
Shirou Fubuki: Toramaru-kun, ¿eres tú el que está llamando a mi puerta?  
Tsunami Jousuke: No. Soy yo. ¿No recuerdas que tú, Tachi y yo quedamos para ver la serie ésta?  
Kazemaru Ichirouta: ¡Endou...!  
Yuuto Kidou: ¡Fudou...!  
Goenji Shuuya: ¡Fubuki...!  
Yuuto Kidou: ¿Qué dices?  
Goenji Shuuya: Creí que nombrábamos a la persona que nos gustaba.  
_A 23 personas les gusta esto._  
Fidio Aldena: ¡Noticia! La semana que viene voy de vacaciones a Japón.  
Rococo Urupa: Flare, Ryuu-kun, Windy, nos han copiado el viaje. Bulling a Fidio.  
_A 13 personas les gusta esto._

* * *

¡Ya está!  
**Vale, reconozco que me he reído yo misma con algunas partes. Encima que suelo decepcionarme con mis trabajos xDD. Bueno, tampoco o es que tenga muchas más cosas que decir por aquí. Sólo les dejaré spoiler del siguiente estado :3.**  
"Fidio Aldena: **Te amo."**  
¡Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Iohey(?)! Ya traigo el capítulo dos EwE. Que traerá algo muy raro(?) además de que a partir de aquí los comentarios y demás irán separados por equipo, porque si no es un mareo. Cada capítulo 1 equipo y asi. Pero tranquilos, que no daré de lado a los demás. Irán apareciendo jugadores randoms bicos lles(?)**  
**¿Por qué hoy Fidio?** Pues porque va a ser uno de los más importantes de la historia y quería darle cizaña a su asunto con Rococo y Marky xDD.

Fidio Aldena:**Ti amo.**  
_A Shirou Fubuki, Ryuu Skell, Marco Masserati, Luca, Gigi Blasi, Angelo Gabrinni, Gianluca Zanardi, Raffaele Generani, Rococo Urupa y a 12 personas más les gusta esto._  
Endou Mamoru: ¿Cómo que "te comes"?  
Goenji Shuuya: Ole Endou y su precisísimo traductor.  
Shirou Fubuki: ¿A quién amas, Fidio-kun?  
Hidetoshi Nakata: ¿Rococo Urupa?  
Dylan Keith: ¡No, no, no! ¡Es a quien se come, baby!  
Rococo Urupa: Incluso nuestro traductor es mejor que el de Dylan y Endou-san. Pero necesito saber a quién ama mi amor.  
Luca: Voto por Angelo.  
Raimon Natsumi: Quien lo adivine le cambia el nombre a Fidio.  
_A 32 personas les gusta esto._  
Rococo Urupa: A mí, fijo que a mí.  
Mark Krueger: No tío. A mí.  
Dylan Keith: Yo voto por Urupa también.  
Haruna Otonashi: Una persona por voto, y un voto por persona.  
Dylan Keith: Entonces yo voto por mí,_because I'm cool._  
Fidio Aldena: Tiene ojos negros, sólo digo eso.  
Mark Krueger: Yo no tengo ojos negros *emo córner*  
Dylan Keith: Voy a ayudarte, Marky.  
Ryuu Skell: ¡Yo voto por Shirou Fubuki-kun! Así súper random.  
Shirou Fubuki: Pues yo por Ryuu-kun.  
Goushu Flare: Estos dos siguen compinchados.  
Fidio Aldena: Piel oscura~  
Mark Krueger: *agarra un cuchillo*.  
Shirou Fubuki: ¡O Rococo o Ryuu!  
Endou Mamoru: ¿Pero a quién te ibas a comer, Fidio?  
Ryugo Someoka: Por favor, Endou, cambiate a un traductor que no sea el de Google. Se agradecería.  
_A Rococo Urupa, Fidio Aldena, Goenji Shuuya, Mark Krueger y 15 personas más les gusta esto_.  
Mark Krueger: ¿Eso también va por Dylan?  
Kogure Pelo Endemoniado: Seguro que sí, jijiji.  
Demonio Estrada: ¿Qué nombre es ese, Kogure? Y yo voto por Mrs. D.  
Kurimatsu Cabeza de Bellota: Ah, es que nos estamos cambiando los nombres Kogure y yo.  
Kabeyama Mucha Panza: Y yo también.  
Goenji Shuuya: Si os quedáis con esos nombres no os daré ningún balonazo.  
_A 42 personas les gusta esto._  
Yuuto Kidou: Lo diré por Fubuki porque se ha ido a ver la serie con Tsunami y Tachimukai; "Goenji-kun, eres un bestia."  
Suzuno Fuusuke: Si el comentario hubiese sido de Shirou-chan, tendría no sé cuántos mil me gusta.  
Nagumo Haruya: ¿Dónde está mi laca del pelo?  
Nagumo Haruya: ¡Mierda! ¡Me equivoqué! Olvidaos de eso.  
Genda Koujiro: Ya decía yo que ese chaval escondía algún secreto con su cabello de tulipán.  
Atsuishi Shigeto: Capitán Genda-senpai, recuerde que mañana Hitomiko nos citó para reunión del Neo Japan.  
Sakuma Jirou: ¿Genda, qué le haces a este chico para que sea tan educado contigo? Tengo miedo, Koujiro, tengo miedo de ti.  
Angelo Gabrinni: ¿No estábamos intentando adivinar de quién estaba enamorado Fidio?  
Mountain Hermano de Kabeyama: Angelo, ¿tú no eres Angelo Cabrinni?  
Hidetoshi Nakata: Larga historia italiana.  
Fidio Aldena: ¡Capitán, la semana que viene voy a verlo!  
Rococo Urupa: ¿Hide tiene ojos negros, no?  
Luca: Que yo sepa sí.  
Gianluca Zanardi: ¿Por qué comentan más los japoneses y costalíes que los Italianos si el estado está en Italiano?  
Rococo Urapa: Espera, Marky. Que me hago emo contigo... Y, ¿se dice costalíes?  
Marky está emo: Ven, conmigo estarás entre los nuestros, Rococo.  
Dylan Keith: ¡Yo le cambié el nombre a Marky!  
Shirou Fubuki: Vamos a irnos sin saber a quién ama Fidio... Lo veo fijo.  
_A Fidio Aldena le gusta esto._  
Goenji Shuuya: ¿Tú no estabas viendo DramMatical Murder?  
Yuuki Tachimukai: ¿Cómo sabes que...?  
Goenji Shuuya: Yuuka también lo está viendo. Yaoi del puro y duro. Que recuerdo jugar al videojuego.  
Ryuu Skell: Rococo, balonazo a Goushu y Windy, porfis.  
Rococo Urupa: ¿Qué pasó?  
Windy Faster: ¡_J'AIME_ SI QUIERES VER A RYUU HACIENDO COSPLAY DE UN POKÉMON!  
_A Shirou Fubuki, Goushu Flare, Hidetoshi Nakata, Marco Masserati, Luca, Gigi Blasi, Angelo Gabrinni, Gianluca Zanardi, Raffaele Generani, Rococo Urupa y a 19 personas más les gusta esto_.  
Suzuno Fuusuke: Yo voto por Glaceon. Y Fubuki-kun también, que sé que es su preferido.  
Ryuu Skell: ¡Qué no! No. Haré. Cosplay. ¿Captan? Pasar dos tardes seguidas con Windy y Goushu son horribles.  
Kazemaru Ichirouta: ¿Quién tiene el número de Endou?  
Goenji Shuuya: Yo. ¿Por qué?  
Kazemaru Ichirouta: Pásamelo por Mensaje Privado, por favor.  
Utsunomiya Toramaru: Fubuki-kun, ¿te dignas a hablarme? Desde lo de ayer no me respondes ni en Twitter, ni en Tumblr, ni en MP.  
Hijikata Raiden: 1. No tienes Tumblr. 2. ¿Qué pasó ayer? Que yo recuerdo Shirou-kun estuvo toda la tarde con Tsunami-kun y Tachimukai-kun.  
Fidio Aldena: Creo que ayer Toramaru le llevó a Fubuki un disco de Nach; podría haber pasado cuando Tsunami y Tachimukai se fueron.  
Utsunomiya Toramaru: Sí.  
Kudou Fuyuka: ¡A dormir, chicos de Inazuma! Que es la última semana de exámenes y ¡vacaciones!  
_A 43 personas les gusta esto_.  
Aki Kino: Ahí hay más likes que chicos de Inazuma conectados; no den like si no son de Inazuma.  
Natsumi Raimon: Mañana ordeno saber de quién está enamorado Fidio, si Rococo y Marky se rajaron las venas, si Ryuu aceptó hacer cosplay de Glaceon, y qué pasó entre Toramaru y Fubuki.  
Angelo Gabrinni: Además de por qué tengo puesto Gabrinni y no Cabrinni.  
Haruna Otonashi: ¡Sí, sí! ¡A dormir~!

¡Listo!  
**¿Qué tal? Algo peor que el anterior, lo sé. Pero necesitaba aclarar dudas entre personajes. Y el próximo les aseguro que será mucho más gracioso, ¡ya verán! Porque además no tendré que preocuparme porque no han salido ciertos personajes ya que como serán por equipos y tal.**  
1. ¿Rococo es poco disimulado cuando se trata de decirle "indirectamente" sus sentimientos a Fidio?  
2. ¿Quereis que dibuje a Ryuu con el cosplay de Glace? ewe. Obviamente lo enseñaría aquí si puedo.  
3. Se me olvidó en el anterior; ¿Goushu x Ryuu o Windy x Ryuu? ¿O triángulo chachi? xD  
4. ¿Endou y Dylan cambiarán el traductor?  
SPOILER DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:  
Utsunomiya Toramaru: **Fubuki, te amo... Bien, ahora que capté tu atención. Deja de ignorarme, que quiero que sigamos siendo amigos. Fue un accidente lo que hice. Disculpame.**  
¡El primer capitulo dedicado a un equipo concreto va para Inazuma Japón! ¿Qué pasará entre Shirou y Utsunomiya? *música de tensión*


End file.
